The Documents of Calm Shadow
by Imaginationtheone
Summary: Level 3 clearance is required to access these documents... level 4 clearance detected... -welcome-


The following document is based on a series of events that occurred over 1200 years in the Equestrian SPC facility. All documentation is real and is to be taken seriously as it is of great concern to us.

subject -45419-

Name - Calm Shadow

species - Sphinx-ish

Traits - gray thick coat, double color hair, blue eyes.

cat paws

cat reflexes

dragon fire breath

wolf nose

fox ears

demon eyes

Personality - calm and smart in the face of all situations. (Death and choice)

death - will find a way out of the situation through talking, lying, fighting, or running. (hiding included)

choice - will choose based on logic unless emotions get involved. (Very rare)

Biologic information -

Date of birth - unknown

gender - male

birth place - outlands

birth parents - the child of sun god, and wrath heart. (True identifying unknown)

Age - unconfirmed

biological traits -

slow aging

magical capabilites similar to an alicorn

hearing capabilities similar to a fox

smelling capabilities of a wolf

cat reflexes

dragon fire breath

cutie mark - a black, broken, upside down heart.

Backstory - Calm Shadow was born more than 4000 years prior to the crowning of princess celestia, born during "the war of the gods" (history unknown to a point).

upon birth he was placed in a crystal that would put him in a state of cryo freeze, in which he would wake at a random time unknown to knowledge.

When he was found he was broken free with a simple mining tool. he was removed and was like a newborn foal, crying and hungry. Because nothing seemed unusual about him,

he was administered to the local orphanage in canterlot. we monitored him from that day forth he grew up like a normal pony, but within the first few years we noticed he

didn't age properly, we noticed he was the same as he was when we first found him, we concluded (after 20 years that he ages 1:80 years.

\- end article one -

80 years in - He grew up like a normal foal needing changing, food, lots of love, and care, and on the day he was found his birthday was celebrated because we knew

nothing about his birth.

160 years in - he began sprouting natural magic abilities but beyond anything we had seen prior to finding him. he learned to walk and even gained his flying feathers

early, for his age at least.

professor XXXXXXX log - princess celestia gave me alicorn like abilities so i can continue to study our subject, i live in the new ponyville that has sprouted in the

nearby forest, so i can live calmly with him.

240 years in now being 3 years of age 240 years in, he learned to fly slightly, only hovering for a moment and needing to run a bit to go forward, he is the perfect

little boy and i have grown to love and care for him as my own child.

310 years in - i have decided to start updating the progress of my son calm shadow, the name was originally made by him because he wanted to name himself. i also liked

the name as it matched how he was as a pony, very calm but also very sneaky in the dark, hence the shadow part of his name. He has also learned to speak complete

english and talk with perfect grammar.

\- all updates done by professor XXXXXXX have ceased -

The following information in the continuing file are to be updated by staff of the studies done on subject -45419-, all studies are to be listed as they are done, when

they are done, and what is gotten out of the test. All information referring to professor XXXXXXX, are to cease immediately.

Test -3390- fear- subject -45419- is not afraid of any known thing in our records, whether it be death or spiders, he does however jolt when he is put into a jump scare

test. Edit - subject -45419- no longer can be "jump scared".

Test -1098- choice - When choosing between two things, subject -45419- will choose based on logic and not on what he prefers.

Update - Subject -45419- is currently 15 and is experiencing male teen hormones and has asked for female staff to relieve himself of certain desires. We allowed willing facility members to run "special" tests.

At one point, one female staff actually began to "beg for more" as she was being removed from his containment room. His hormones seemed to activate a high sex drive in all female facility members.

Test -0575- reflex - Subject -45419- has incredible reflexes and can outrun any of our facility members with unheard-of speed, roughly clocking in at 357 MPH.

Test -5687- pain - Subject -45419- has been going through pain tests willingly for the past 700 years, and due to his metabolism he has unexpectedly gained and fast healing ability, allowing him to heal 70-80 times faster than a normal pony.

Update - Subject -45419- has been attempting to escape sector XXXXXXXXXX and has nearly succeeded on many multiple occasions.

Update - Subject -45419- has successfully escaped containment and is now a free pony according to our contract. (refer to Freedom contract 1 for more info)

\- All further info requires level 8 clearance or higher -

\- level 12 clearance detected -

...Password *

\- Welcome Dr.XXXXXXX -

\- access to the following related files are permitted -

Freedom contract.

Mixing incident.

... Please choose a directory ...

\- Freedom contract - selected

...accessing…………………………….

...Opening - Freedom contract -

The Freedom Contract is a Contract that is to be signed by willing sentient subjects of The XXXXXXXXXX facility, and says that if they manage to escape all owned land

of The XXXXXXXXXX facility, they can live a free normal live outside as long as they cause no harm to any living being or structure without reason.

Freedom contract.

Mixing incident.

... Please choose a directory ...

\- Mixing incident - selected

On 04/23/XXXX Subject -45419- fell into an experiment that involved combining the physical mass of a wolf, cat, dragon, and fox for as of yet unknown reasons.

We have no idea how it happened nor why, but it did and we took precautions to try to fix it.

no further information is available.

level 15 clearance required.

\- Logging off -


End file.
